Valah
Valah is the Second Planet in the Denah System, being the Fourth Largest Planet in the System, It is also the Largest of the Five Terrestrial Planets that are in The System. Valah is often called "Homeworld", The Planet, or by its Whrylencian Name, "Suda'ai". Valah was made 6.75 Billion Years Ago from the Creation of the System and Life Appeared in less than 500 Million Years after its creation. The Planet is home to many species including the Human Race, the most populant of them all. The Biosphere being so diverse, the planet's natural Conditions has been made to suit all of them and to sustain life. It also has Geographic Features to allow life to live on the surface and not completely underground. Valah Makes its daily rotation at 25 Hours Per Day, making a full trip around the suns Denah and Plura'ai for 409 Days in a Year. The Inhabitants of the Planet have formed over 600 Sovereign Nations in the Past 1 Billion Years, interacting with Warfare, Diplomacy, Trade and Travel. Valah has been viewed as many things by the Inhabitants of the planet with some Personifying it as a God, Some thinking the world was the only thing in the universe and some thinking the Planet was the Heart of the Universe. Name and Etymology The Noun Valah originates from the Old Suman Term for the Ground as va'ala, but evolved overtime as va'la, but as the Modern age came around, Valah was formed from the Old Word. The Word now means "Homeworld", but meant "God Land" as people changed meanings over time. Originally, the world was Called Suda'ai by the Whrylencian, the elder Society where all of Civilization originates from. The Word's Meaning is unknown, but has been speculated to mean "World of God", while others suggest "The All God". Modern meanings have been making the name obsolete and nobody uses the word anymore save only for the New Whrylencians who devote their life's work to ressurect the old Society. Chronology of Valah First 1 Billion Years of Valah See Main Page: Pre-Mordial Age In The Beginning of the World, The Gods were believed to have created the world from the Heart of the Ancient Being known as Oluan while others claim it was Oluan who created the world from his own heart and his blood became the waters as his bones became the earth. The General Belief is that the Gods Created the world and not Oluan. It was also said during the first 500 Million years of the world, the Planet was a Torrent of Fire and Ice, battling for the supreme rule over the world. Life began to appear after the world had settled down, but the earliest forms of life lasted for only another 200 Million years before an Asteroid Hit the planet and sent the world into an Ice Age. After the Occurance, Species began to develop again as Ice Ages appeared on and off during the Next Three Billion Years. The Ancient Epoch See Main Page: Ancient Age The First Men to appear were very primitive and didn't have a set structure of life, but the Gods helped them and gave them the knowledge they needed for the next Three Hundred Thousand years. The First Civilization Founded Claimed the Gods in a Church now long lost as no Data has been formed. Ancient Structures of large Temples and Cities show that they were capable of Architecture at the time and knew how to cut stone and to live life. After the Time of the First Civilization, the next came in and took over for the next Five Million Years as the Ki'iriki. They are considered the Most Ancient of the known Civilization and are Eponymous with the Ancient Epoch. They developed a system of Writing and began developing mathematics in the most primitive form and learning how to make music. They made the Religion of Ghora which gave life to the first records of the gods. During this time, they had Seers who recorded the words of the Gods who told them of future events. After this, they learned how to use the most primitive form of magic and did not advance much with it as their civilization vanished when the next Ice Age came in. The Ancient Epoch was almost done, but the Ice Age extended a bit into the Classical Epoch. Classical Epoch See Main Page: Classical Age The Next Civilization was short lived and left no records, but ruins show some signs that there was another civilization during the Ice Age as they made their way to the south of the planet. The Greatest Civilization of the Classical Epoch came next as they were the Whrylencians. They discovered the ancient records of the Ki'iriki and began to study them. They then began their reign as a classical Civilization and developed on the ancient knowledge of the civilization passed. They developed a New Mythology, giving birth to a new set of Gods as they took the old ones and made them theirs. They also developed their own Writing System and their own Mathematics and began building structures not long after the discovery of these things. They began receiving prophets and received more attention from the Gods than any other civilization, being more capable of using magic. It was during this time that Douls were made and the Technology began to advance to the point of being able to construct robots. The World Divided into many nations and Some Empires were born to make the Imperial Millenia. The Gods became more threatened by the ancient Civilization and at the end of the Classical Epoch, the Civilization was destroyed. Dark Epoch See Main Page: Dark Age Modern Epoch See Main Page: Modern Age Category: